Guild Raid
Introduction Raid Dungeon is a bi-weekly guild event where Guild Members band together to defeat powerful Raid Bosses. These Raid Bosses are extremely powerful and not meant to be defeated single-handedly by one player. Each guild member is instead given a limited number of raid attempts per day to deal as much damage as possible to the Raid Boss. Every member’s damage adds up, and only with the guild’s combined effort can the Raid Bosses be defeated. *Raid Dungeon is unlocked after Guild Level 5 *Only Available to members that have completed Heroic Mode Story Quest 24-3. Raid Dungeon contains six stages, in which Two are Solo Stages and Four are Raid Stages. The Solo stages do not contain any raid boss, and are played like regular PVE Stages where the players need to defeat all enemies. They serve as a power check for the Raid Bosses that follow. The Raid stages are where the actual Raid Bosses are found, and each Raid stage contains a different Raid Boss. Raid Keys Entry into Raid Dungeon stages do not consume any energy. Instead, a Raid Key is needed for each attempt at the Raid stages, and this Raid Key is consumed once the attempt has been successfully completed. No Raid Key or energy is needed to enter the Solo stages. Each player is given Two Raid Keys per day. This does not equal to only two Raid attempts, however. In the event that a player retreats from the raid battle, or disconnects from a raid fight and chooses not to resume the fight, the raid attempt is not counted as complete and the Raid Key will not be consumed. The Raid attempt is only registered as successfully completed when all player and friend reinforcement (if applicable) units are dead, or when the 6 minutes timer is up. As such, players are free to reattempt the Raids stages as many times as they like by retreating from the fight. This feature can be used to learn the boss mechanics or to achieve a satisfactory raid score. Note that although Raid dungeon stages do not consume any energy, there is currently an issue where Raid dungeon stages cannot be initiated when the player has 0 energy. When this happens, wait for the energy to recharge to at least 1 before attempting to enter the stage. Raid Stage Combat Mechanics *'Objective': Combat in Raid stages is the same as regular PVE fights, except that the goal is not to defeat all the enemies, but to deal as much damage as possible before dying, or before the 6 minute timer is up. *'Enrage Mode': When Raid Bosses’ HP falls to 50% and below, they enter Enrage Mode. This is also known as Phase 2 (and with part before Enrage Mode being known as Phase 1). In this mode, Raid Bosses have enhanced stats and active skills, making the fight extra difficult. *'Boss Body Parts': Raid Bosses are Mega-bosses with a main body and one or more other body parts. While only the main body needs to be defeated to kill the Raid boss, most of the other body parts have their own skill set that can prove to be especially devastating in Phase 2. As such, it might be in the players’ best interest to defeat the other body parts before the main body. *'Damage Counter': There is a damage counter on the top right corner of the screen that tabulates the total damage dealt to the boss so far. Damage to all the different boss body parts count towards total damage dealt, so bring out units with strong splash damage to improve your score! Raid Bosses There are four Raid Bosses: Emerald Serpent, Cyclops Chieftain, Accursed Treant and Demonic Chimera Lion. Bosses are ranked according to ascending difficulty. Each boss has a different skill set and different number of body parts and stats. Raid Rewards Participation in the Raid Dungeon rewards players with gold and Raid Tokens, the latter of which can be exchanged for exclusive Raid Equipment at the Guild Raid Merchant. These Raid Equipment come with passive skill effects that are very valuable for all battles, not just raid stages. Defeating each boss rewards a different type of Raid Token. All four types of Raid Tokens are required for a complete set of Raid Equipment. Each boss also rewards Random Raid Token Tickets, which gives a random Raid Token upon opening. Raid Rewards are distributed at the end of Phase 1 and when the boss has been defeated. The reward at the end of Phase 1 is fixed for all guild members, and includes 2 Guild Tokens and some gold. The reward for defeating the boss, on the other hand, rewards players according to their damage contribution. The table below summarizes the rewards for each of the four bosses. The raid rewards for each boss can also be viewed in-game at the “'Treasure'” tab of each Raid stage. Raid Merchant The Raid Merchant can be found in the Guild Hall by scrolling through the Guild functions. This is where Guild Raid Tokens are exchanged for Raid Equipment Selectors. 12 Raid Tokens of each type is required to exchange for 1 Raid Equipment Selector. For example, 12 Raid Helm Tokens will be exchanged for 1 Raid Head Armor Selector. The Raid Equipment Selector will be sent to the player mailbox, and upon opening allows the player to choose the equipment piece for either of the five classes. Raid Shards can also be exchanged for Random Raid Token Tickets at the Raid Merchant. The exchange rate is 3 Raid Shards for 1 Random Raid Token Ticket. Heroic Difficulty Heroic Difficulty is meant for weaker guilds which have difficulty clearing the Guild Raids at their normal difficulty. This feature can only be used by the Guild Master or Guild Officers. To lower the difficulty of a specific boss, press the “Difficulty” button at each raid boss. This process cannot be reversed until the next raid, so be careful! A notice will appear above the description of the boss if its difficulty has been lowered. Each boss’ difficulty is lowered individually, meaning that guilds can, for example, fight the first two raid bosses on regular difficulty and the last two raid bosses on Heroic Difficulty. Attack, Critical, Magic and Defense stats of all bosses are halved in Heroic Difficulty. Raid Rewards for defeating the boss are also reduced, and guilds that lowered any boss to Heroic Difficulty will not be featured in the Ladder Ranking. Raid Damage History The player’s damage for every successful raid attempt is recorded, and can be accessed via the “'History'” button in the raid interface. Note that these records can only be accessed for two days before being removed. Raid Leadership Board The Raid Leadership Board is a ladder ranking for the top performing guilds and players in the Raid Dungeons. The Leadership Board can be accessed by pressing “'Ladder'” at the Raid Dungeon interface. The Top Guild Ladder Ranks the guilds in the server by their total time taken to clear all four Raid Bosses or the total damage dealt to all bosses within the two weeks if not all Raid Bosses have been defeated. Only the top 50 guilds are displayed. The Top Player ladder lists the top three damage dealers across all guilds in the server for each of the four bosses. These ladder boards refresh once every three hours.